Between us
by Mr.Crouch'sDaughter
Summary: Weil Archer sich auf eine leichtsinnige Rettungsmission begeben will, kommt es zwischen ihm und Tucker zu einem heftigen Streit. Ist die Freundschaft der Beiden für immer zerstört? Warnung: Light Slash!


Titel: Between us  
  
Autor: LadyBoisterousness  
  
Disclaimer: Alle Charaktere gehören wie immer Paramount Pictures.  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Charaktere ( Paring): Archer Tucker  
  
Kategorie: Angst, Vignette, PoV Tucker, Slash, Romance  
  
Spoiler: -  
  
Spin: Ent  
  
Shortcut: Weil Captain Archer sich auf eine leichtsinnige Rettungsmission begeben will, kommt es zwischen ihm und Trip zu einem heftigen Streit. Ist die Freundschaft der Beiden für immer zerstört?  
  
Note: Um die Punktierung zu erklären: ,,." = wörtliche Rede, ,.' = Gedachtes  
  
Widmung: Für einen meiner Lehrer, der mich näher denn je an einen Abgrund gebracht hat - nur weiß ich nicht, ob ich ihm dafür danken oder ihn hassen soll.  
  
Between us  
  
Circus life  
  
Under the big top world  
  
We all need the clowns  
  
To make us smile  
  
Through space and time  
  
Always another show  
  
Wondering where I am  
  
Lost without you  
  
And being apart ain't easy  
  
On this love affair  
  
Two strangers learn to fall in love again  
  
I get the joy  
  
Of rediscovering you ( Faithfully - Journey)  
  
,, Das ist Wahnsinn, Jon! Du kannst da unten keine zwanzig Minuten überleben und unsere Sensoren können die Atmosphäre nicht durchdringen! Wie willst du sie finden? Vorausgesetzt, sie leben überhaupt noch?" Ich stand im Quartier des Captains, völlig außer Fassung und betrachtete meinen langjährigen Freund, der die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt hatte und nicht so aussah, als würde er sich von irgendjemanden umstimmen lassen. ,, Erstens kann ich dort unten zwanzig Minuten überleben - 21 Minuten und 36 Sekunden, um genau zu sein, wie Dr. Phlox mir sagte - und zweitens." ,, Dr. Phlox!" rief ich und riss die Arme nach oben.,, Sag nicht, du konntest ihn von diesem Vorhaben überzeugen?" Jon fuhr unbeirrt fort.,, Und zweitens hat Lieutenant Deron aus deiner Abteilung anhand der letzten Koordinaten das ungefähre Gebiet des Absturzes berechnet und sagte mir, dass es durchaus im Bereich des möglichen läge, dass die Tricorder auf der Oberfläche funktionieren werden. Desweiteren erklärt Travis sich dazu bereit, mich hinunterzubringen." ,, Na toll! Es reicht nicht nur, dass du einen ausdrücklichen Befehl der Sternenflotte ignorierst und dein Leben in Gefahr bringst, nein Travis muss auch noch mitmachen!" Jons Miene versteinerte sich.,, Es war seine freie Entscheidung. Genauso wie es die von Dr. Phlox und Lieutenant Deron war, mir zu helfen. Und eigentlich, Trip, dachte ich, dass du mir noch am ehesten helfen würdest - als mein Freund." Die Enttäuschung, die in seiner Stimme mitklang war unüberhörbar, doch ich war zu aufgebracht um darauf einzugehen.,, Wobei beistehen? Dabei, dass du dich umbringst?" rief ich.,, Trip, du übertreibst," sagte Jon ruhig. Fassungslos sah ich ihn an.,, Ich übertreibe? Oh, ja, du willst dich ja nur auf einen Planeten begeben, dessen Strahlung dich nach 21 Minuten umbringt, dessen Atmosphäre weder Sensoren noch Transporterstrahlen durchdringen können und das, um T'Pol und drei weitere Vulkanier zu retten, die vor zwei Stunden auf den Planeten abgestürzt und wahrscheinlich schon längst tot sind! Und das, obwohl sowohl die Sternenflotte als auch die Vulkanier davon abgeraten haben! Aber du findest ich übertreibe!" ,, Ich bin der Captain, Trip. Das Wohlergehen meiner Crew ist meine oberste Priorität," erklärte Jon.,, Ach ja? Und was bitte ist mit dem Wohlergehen der Crew, wenn du da unten stirbst?" fragte ich.,, Trip, ich muss in fünf Minuten an der Shuttlerampe sein. Und ich werde gehen, ob mit oder ohne dein Einverständnis. Allerdings würde es mir mit leichter fallen," sagte Jon und ich bemerkte den bittenden Blick in seinen Augen. Doch ich konnte dem nicht nachgeben.,, Tut mir leid, aber den Gefallen werde ich Ihnen nicht tun, Captain Archer," erwiderte ich, drehte mich um und verließ das Quartier.  
  
Gerade als ich mein Quartier betrat, bemerkte ich das leichte Ruckeln des Schiffes, wie immer wenn ein Shuttle die Enterprise verließ und konnte aus meinem Fenster das Shuttle sehen, das sich zielstrebig dem Planeten näherte. In diesem Moment erlosch meine Hoffnung, dass Jon eventuell doch auf mich gehört hatte und mir wurde auch bewusst, dass ich alles falsch gemacht hatte. Ich hätte anders reagieren müssen. Sachlicher. Nüchterner. Jon hörte ja auf mich, ich war sein Freund, sein Vertrauter. Doch als er mir erzählt hatte, was er vorhatte. Ich hatte nicht anders reagieren können. Schließlich war er auch mein Freund und tief in meinem Inneren bedeutete er mir sogar noch viel mehr, viel mehr als die Vorschriften zu ließen und viel mehr, als er je zu ahnen gewagt hätte. Müde setzte ich mich auf mein Bett. Angst und Verzweiflung krochen in meine Gedanken. Was, wenn Jon wirklich nie mehr zurückkommen würde? Wenn er dort unten auf diesem Planeten verschellen würde, genauso wie die, die er zu retten versuchte? Er würde mit dem Gedanken sterben, dass sein Freund ihm den Rücken zugewandt hatte. Dabei wollte ich ihn nur beschützen. Jon war nicht der Typ Mensch, der andere gefährliche Situationen übernehmen ließ, obwohl er der Captain war. Reed hatte sich schon des Öfteren darüber beschwert.  
  
Schnell stand ich auf und machte mich auf den Weg zur Brücke. Diese Ungewissheit konnte ich einfach nicht ertragen.  
  
Auf der Brücke herrschte eine angespannte Atmosphäre. Ein Komm- Kontakt konnte natürlich ebenfalls nicht mit dem Shuttle hergestellt werden., Konnte T'Pol sich denn keinen Planet der M- Klasse zum Abstürzen suchen?' dachte ich und fühlte mich natürlich sofort schuldig. T'Pol konnte ja auch nichts dafür.,, Seit wie vielen Minuten sind sie schon unten?" fragte ich Reed, bemüht um eine feste Stimme.,, Seit elf Minuten und achtzehn Sekunden," antwortete dieser und allein an der Tatsache, dass er sogar die Sekunden erwähnte, wusste ich, dass er sich ebenfalls große Sorgen machte. Ich nickte. Und wartete.  
  
Meine Fingerknöchel verfärbten sich weiß, so verkrampft waren meine Hände. Pausenlos starrte ich durch den Schirm auf den Planeten und musste mich davon abhalten, Malcolm alle zehn Sekunden nach der Zeit zu fragen. Ausgerechnet in so einer Situation hatte es zwischen mir und Jon zu einem solch heftigen Streit kommen müssen.  
  
Nach einer Ewigkeit sagte Reed:,, 21 Minuten und 36 Sekunden." Ich nickte knapp. Meine Knöchel wurden noch weißer und Schweißtropfen bildeten sich auf meiner Stirn. Doch noch war kein Shuttle zu sehen.,, Bitte, Jon," murmelte ich und warf dem Lieutenant, der T'Pol an den Sensoren vertrat, einen fragenden Blick zu. Aber dieser schüttelte nur den Kopf. Endlos verstrichen die Minuten, bis Reed meinte:,, 27 Minuten." Verzweiflung durchströmte meinen Körper. Wenn Jon sich jetzt noch auf der Oberfläche befand, war er bereits seit sechs Minuten tot. Wieso tauchte dieses verdammte Shuttle nicht endlich auf?  
  
,, 28 Minuten." Reeds Stimme klang monoton. Ich krallte mich an der Armlehne fest. ,, Commander!" rief der Lieutenant plötzlich aus.,, Ich empfange ein Signal von der anderen Seite des Planeten - es nähert sich uns." ,, Rendez-vous Kurs," befahl ich und der Ensign an der Flugkontrolle schaltete sofort.,, Wir werden gerufen. Nur Audio," teilte Hoshi mir mit. ,, Kanal öffnen," erwiderte ich.,, Enterprise? Hier Travis. Entschuldigen Sie bitte die Verspätung, aber unser Aufstiegswinkel war nicht gerade der Beste," hörte ich Travis' Stimme. Er ahnte gar nicht, wie wenig mich der Aufstiegswinkel interessierte.,, Lieutenant - wie geht es dem Captain?" fragte ich ohne Umschweife. Es überraschte mich, dass Jon sich nicht selbst meldete.,, Oh, alles in Ordnung, Er ist nur etwas außer Atem. Dr. Phlox sollte sich allerdings besser zur Shuttlerampe begeben - unseren anderen vier Gästen geht es zwar den Umständen entsprechend, sie sehen aber sehr erschöpft aus," antwortete Travis. Erleichtert und glücklich sank ich in meinen Sessel zurück. Langsam kehrte die Farbe in meine Finger zurück.,, In Ordnung," versicherte ich Travis, der die Verbindung daraufhin unterbrach, sodass ich Dr. Phlox zur Shuttlerampe bestellen konnte.,, Ich werde auch gehen. Vielleicht müssen ein paar der Vulkanier getragen werden," sagte ich und begab mich zur Shuttlerampe, wo Dr. Phlox bereits wartete. Wie immer hatte er ein optimistisches Lächeln aufgesetzt. Auch ich lächelte, als das Shuttle schließlich wieder an Bord war. Zuerst stieg Travis aus und beförderte nacheinander T'Pol, die drei weiteren Vulkanier und Jon aus dem Shuttle hervor. Phlox hatte in weiser Voraussicht Assistenten mitgebracht, die sich nun daran machten, die schwach wirkenden Vulkanier auf die Krankenstation zu bringen.  
  
Jon, der ebenfalls erschöpft aussah, stützte sich auf Travis. Ich wollte zu ihm hingehen, doch der Blick, den er mir zuwarf, als er mich sah, ließ mich zu Eis erstarren. Jon sah mich mit unverhohlener Enttäuschung an. Mein Lächeln schwand und ohne ein Wort sagen zu können, ging ich in mein Quartier zurück.  
  
Dabei hätte ich nichts lieber getan, als Jon zurück begrüßt, ihn umarmt um mir sicher zu sein, dass er es wirklich war, dass er immer noch lebte. Eine erneute Angst befiel mich. Hatte Jon sein Vertrauen in mich verloren? Hatte ich unsere Freundschaft zerstört? Hatte schlussendlich doch meine Liebe, die ich schon lange für Jon empfand, aber bisher gut versteckt hatte, unsere Freundschaft beendet?  
  
Nie hatte ich mich dazu überwinden können, Jon meine wahren Gefühle zu gestehen, weil ich Angst davor gehabt hatte, wie er reagieren würde. Doch in seinem Quartier hatte ich meine Gefühle nicht mehr unterdrücken können.  
  
Und nun? Eigentlich hatte ich auf die Krankenstation gehen wollen, ihm sagen wollen, wie froh ich war, dass ich ihn nicht verloren hatte. Aber jetzt war ich auf einmal nicht mehr sicher, ob ich ihn nicht doch auf eine andere Art verloren hatte.  
  
Der Gedanke ließ meine Augen feucht werden. Zwar hatte ich mich mit dem Gedanken angefreundet, für ihn nie mehr als ein Freund zu sein, aber ihm nicht mehr mehr als jedem anderen Crewmitglied zu bedeuten.  
  
Ich erinnerte mich daran, wie ich ihn heute mit Captain Archer angesprochen hatte. Sollte dies nun die normale Anrede zwischen uns werden? Ich wusste, dass ich dies nicht aushalten würde, Jon nur noch als meinen Captain zu sehen. Dann würde ich die Enterprise verlassen müssen. Ich vergrub mein Gesicht in meinen Händen, wollte diesen Gedanken vertreiben. Doch ich konnte es nicht.  
  
Eine halbe Stunde später summte der Kommunikator neben der Tür.,, Commander Tucker hier," sagte ich und war überrascht, wie normal meine Stimme klang.,, Archer hier. Commander, ich erwarte Sie binnen de nächsten zehn Minuten in meinem Quartier." Der förmliche Klang von Jons Stimme ließ mich unwillkürlich zusammenzucken.,, Aye, Sir," erwiderte ich und machte mich auf den Weg.  
  
Jon stand am Fenster und sah hinaus, doch sofort als ich den Raum betrat, drehte er sich herum und zeigte auf einen Stuhl.,, Setz dich." ,, Ich stehe lieber," erwiderte ich. In meinen Augen zeigte sich ein wenig Hoffnung, nachdem er wieder in die vertrauliche Anrede übergegangen war. Auch wenn ich wusste, dass dies nicht viel bedeuten mochte. Jon nickte und ich bemerkte, wie erschöpft er wirklich war. Er sah aus, als hätte er seit drei Tagen nicht mehr geschlafen.,, Schön, dass ihr es geschafft habt," meinte ich lahm.,, Tja, tut mir leid, dass wir euch so erschreckt haben, aber der Aufstiegswinkel - aber das weißt du ja bereits," erwiderte er.,, Ja," sagte ich. Ein unbehagliches Schweigen, wie es es früher nie zwischen uns gegeben hatte, entstand, bis Jon fort fuhr.,, Trip, die ganze Zeit habe ich mir Gedanken darüber gemacht, was passiert ist. Was zwischen uns und unsere Freundschaft getreten ist. Ich fand und finde keine wirkliche Antwort. Ich weiß nur, wie sehr s mich enttäuscht hat, dass ausgerechnet du mir jede Unterstützung, jedes Verständnis, das ich von einem Freund erwarte, verweigert hast. Ich fürchte, Trip," Jon machte eine Pause und ich hörte, wie er scharf die Luft einzog, ,, Ich fürchte, unsere Freundschaft kann diese Situation -ich der Captain und du einer meiner Offiziere - nicht überstehen."  
  
Vor meinen Augen begann die Welt zu verschwimmen, dennoch fand ich nicht die Kraft, das zu antworten, was ich hätte antworten müssen - ihm alles zu erklären. Das Einzige was ich sagen konnte, war:,, Wahrscheinlich."  
  
Jons Stimme klang brüchig, als er sagte:,, Da dies nun geklärt ist, wäre ich Ihnen dankbar, wenn Sie mich alleine lassen würden, Commander. Ich bin. müde." Ich nickte und verließ das Quartier. Draußen lehnte ich mich gegen die nächste Wand. In meinem Kopf pochte es und ich spürte Tränen in meine Augen steigen.  
  
Gescheitert. Fast neun Jahre kannte ich Jon nun und auf einmal waren wir beim ,,Sie" angelangt.  
  
Erschöpft ging ich in mein Quartier und sah mich in dem Raum um. Plötzlich hatte sich alles verändert. Die Enterprise und mein Beruf hatten an Bedeutung verloren. Ich wusste, ich konnte nicht länger bleiben. Zwar brauchte man selbstverständlich die Erlaubnis des Captains, um das Schiff zu verlassen, doch ich wusste, dass ein vulkanisches Schiff, welches die drei Vulkanier aufnehmen wollte, in weniger als sechs Stunden auf die Enterprise treffen würde. Daher öffnete ich von meinem Quartier aus einen Komm - Kanal und bat den Captain darum, auf sein Schiff kommen zu können. Dieser gab mir die Erlaubnis und sagte, sie wären sogar in der Lage, mich zur Erde zu bringen, da dort auch einer der drei Vulkanier hin wollte. Ohne zu Zögern griff ich mir ein Padd und schrieb mein Versetzungsgesuch auf. Danach fing ich an, meine persönlichen Dinge in dieselbe Tasche zu räumen, mit der ich sie hergebracht hatte. Ich wollte Jon nicht unvorbereitet gegenübertreten.  
  
Als ich fertig war, fehlte mir nur noch eines: Jons Unterschrift unter meinem Gesuch. Also öffnete ich einen Kanal zum Quartier des Captains. Zu meiner Überraschung meldete Jon sich sofort. Er konnte noch nicht geschlafen haben.,, Archer," erklang seine Stimme aus dem Interkom.,, Tucker. Captain, ich wäre Ihnen sehr dankbar, wenn Sie in mein Quartier kommen würden. Es gibt etwas, das ich mit Ihnen besprechen muss." ,, Ich komme. Archer Ende."  
  
Mit zitternden Händen setzte ich mich auf mein Bett, auf dem auch die Tasche lag, das Padd in meinen Händen und schluckte. Dies war also das Ende von meiner und Jons Zusammenarbeit und Freundschaft.  
  
Wenige Minuten später betrat dieser mein Quartier. Beim Anblick des Koffers blieb er überrascht mitten im Raum stehen.,, Was hat das zu bedeuten?" fragte er. Wortlos reichte ich ihm das Padd. Ich konnte nicht sprechen. Er las es durch.,, Und Sie wollen, dass ich dies nun unterschreibe?" Ich wich seinem Blick aus.,, Ja. Zumindest innerhalb der nächsten fünf Stunden. Dann wird uns das vulkanische Schiff erreicht haben." ,, Ich kann Sie wohl kaum umstimmen," sagte Jon und unterschrieb. Verwundert bemerkte ich, dass auch seine Hände zitterten.,, Commander Tucker," sagte er als er fertig war und legte das Padd auf den Tisch, ,, Sie waren der beste Ingenieur, den ich mir hätte wünschen können. Und der beste Freund." Mit starrem Blick ergriff er meine Hand und schüttelte sie. Die Förmlichkeit ließ mich heftig schlucken. Dann drehte er sich schnell um und als er den Raum verlassen wollte, realisierte ich zum ersten Mal wirklich, dass dies wahrscheinlich das letzte Mal gewesen war, dass ich Jon Archer gesehen hatte.,, Jon!" rief ich, noch einmal den Klang des Namens auskostend. Er drehte sich um und sah mich an.,, Ja?" fragte er.,, Ich wollte nur sagen, wie sehr es mich freut, dass du lebend wieder gekommen bist und wie leid mir alles tut. Ich fürchte, ich bin dir eine Erklärung schuldig," begann ich und senkte meinen Blick.,, Du hast mich gefragt, was passiert sei und was zwischen uns getreten ist." Ich schluckte und hob meinen Blick wieder.,, Ich habe mich in dich verliebt, Jon. Das ist passiert. Und meine Liebe ist zwischen uns getreten. Deswegen habe ich so reagiert - in deinem Quartier. Auf einmal lag es näher denn je, dass ich dich verlieren würde. Und davor hatte ich so große Angst. Deswegen habe ich es dir auch vorher nie erzählen können. Und nun habe ich dich trotzdem verloren," meinte ich und wollte ein gespielt scherzhaftes Lächeln aufsetzen, doch natürlich misslang es. Jon sah mich einige Sekunden lang an. Dann nahm er das Padd, löschte seine Unterschrift, mein Versetzungsgesuch, öffnete meine Tasche und beförderte alle Sachen wieder nach draußen.,, Was tust du da?" fragte ich irritiert.,, Ich räume die Tasche aus," erwiderte er. ,, Wieso?" Jon sah auf. In seinen Augen sah ich Tränen glitzern, doch auf sein Lippen lag ein Lächeln.,, Du hast mich nicht verloren, Trip. Du hast mich gerade erst wirklich gefunden." Und mit diesen Worten legte er seine Arme um mich und küsste mich sanft auf die Lippen. Meine Hände umspielten seinen Nacken.,, Zu was so ein paar abgestürzte Vulkanier alles gut sein können," murmelte ich, immer noch überwältigt von dem Gefühl, dass seine Hände und Lippen in mir auslösten.  
  
The end 


End file.
